solangelo
by doggirl212
Summary: nico is hurt, hmm i wonder who will take care of him? ITS SOO HARD TO GUESS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Percy Jackson. ("Sob" that right belongs to Uncle Rick "Sob")**

Nico was running, tired and confused. Where was his sword? What was chasing him? He didn't want to check. He was so tired; shadow traveling had sapped all his strength, now he didn't have the strength to leave. He felt a sharp stab, and he collapsed. An arrow whistled overhead and whatever was chasing him, exploded into dust. He heard someone shouting, but he couldn't make out the words. Nico reached to his shoulder, and pulled out a putrid black arrow with a green tinged tip. Suddenly the world started to spin, and Nico felt like upchucking.

"Nico are you ok?" Will Solace`s voice rang in his ears as the mop of blond hair came into view. Nico couldn't raise his head, let alone call out, but he managed a groan. What was Will doing out side of camp? how far was he from camp?

Will's eyes widened when he saw him holding the arrow, his shoulder bleeding onto the muddy earth. "Stay with me" he started calling over his shoulder, but Nico could not make it out. The darkness crashed in on all sides as Nico blacked out.

 **~000~**

 **Nico`s POV**

When I woke up, I was tired,and hungry, I realized, that I must have been right next to camp the whole time. how could I have missed it? i tried to sit up, but a firm warm hand pushed me back down I looked up, still groggy, and realized that Will Solace leaned over his arm, with gauze, and rubbing alcohol.

"Poison finally out of your system, huh Death Boy" I blinked tired and aware that his hands where still on my shoulder. he seemed to be stitching up my werewolf scratches.

"Don't call me death boy Solace" I muttered

"You're welcome for saving you'r life" Will said rolling his eyes

"Oh yes, you were bloody brilliant, can I go now" I snapped moody that I had not been able to get to camp in time, and for having to rely on someone else. Will put on a grave face, but I could see the smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. I was furious with myself for noticing. no will was NOT going to be the new Percy

"Well your going to have to stay here to make sure, the poison is out of your system completely, say, about three days." I was seething now, he had to go and remind me of my promise now? but as if to prove his point my stomach constricted, and I heaved over the side but I hadn't eaten anything yesterday, so nothing came out. Will clucked his tongue in mock disappointment

"you need to eat more Death Boy. three days, doctors orders." he said the last bit forcefully, I sighed

"fine three days that's it!" Will smiled like a child on Christmas

"ok three days starting now"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I don't own Percy Jackson. If I did, you probably would never have heard of it.**_

 **Nico's P.O.V.**

My stupid shoulder woke me up. It. Bloody. Hurt. I groaned and reached for my bedside where I kept my ambrosia usually, before remembering where I was.

"Dang it Solace"

"Why?" Will said as he walked in "What did I do this time?"

"Do you just wait outside my door until I wake up?" I asked "I mean seriously you come in just as I wake up. It's a little creepy."

Will scoffed at me, and I laughed at the fake look of outrage on his face. Then I stopped. Had I just laughed? Will looked up in surprise, "did you just laugh? You never laugh."

"Thank you Captain Obvious" I muttered "For your information, I do laugh sometimes."

"As if! You are THE most unhappy person I have ever met" he said something else but I didn't catch it.

"What's that Solace? Speak up" I ordered. Will just blushed and looked away. What had he said?

"How's the shoulder?" He asked. Now I wasn't going to show weakness, but at that moment my shoulder started to burn and I let out an involuntary groan of pain. Yep I was great at the whole 'Show no weakness and the let you out early' stuff. Will just chuckled, "told you that you needed to stay Death Breath."

"Death Breath, really? You have got to be kidding me." I groaned "What is with people calling me by Nicknames?"

Will started to whistle cheerily well he worked, changing bandages, and re-checking out my werewolf cuts. He seemed to be extreamly interested in those, I wonder if that's a bad thing. He suddenly looked up, and caught me staring at him. I felt my ears grow red. Will just chuckled under his breath and continued working.

Mabey three days wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson! Seriously I don't.**

 **Nico's P.O.V**

I was in Tartarus. I knew it was a nightmare, but it was still terrifying. Tartarus had that effect on people I guess. I watched my walk through that _place_ again. My capture by the giants. My imprisonment in that glass jar. My helplessness washed over me and I was suffocating. I clawed desperately on the sides of the jar, and tried to wake myself. It worked, and I sat bolt upright in a cold sweat, vaguely aware I was screaming. Will was in the room and by my side before I woke up fully enough to stop. He placed a hand on my arm and a surge of warmth spread through me, calming me. As I lay back down panting I felt his eyes on me, I shivered slightly, aware of the concern in his eyes. I really didn't want to talk about it, but I knew that wouldn't an option with Will. "Nico" he started to say, but I cut him off. "I'm fine, it was just a nightmare." Normally I would have snapped, but Will was just trying to help, not be nosy, so I kept my voice quiet. Will wasn't buying it anyway, "Normal nightmares don't give us that much panic. Even our nightmares."

"Yeah well why don't you lot take a joy walk through Tartarus, see how bad your nightmares get?" I said it quietly so he wouldn't hear me, but he had really good ears apparently because he heard me anyway.

"Tell me what the dream was Nico" he ordered I shook my head.

"I'm tired," I lied, "I'm going back to sleep if you please" I started to turn around, but Will grabbed my arm "Nico, it won't do you any good to keep it bottled up, you need to tell someone" he insisted. I looked at him, and he was dead serious. He really wasn't going to let me mock sleep? I could actually be tired! Besides, why would he want to talk to me? I was nobody special. But the way he was looking at me, I wanted to tell him, after all he was right, the dreams weren't just going to stop coming, and I could use a good night sleep without suffocating. I sighed and turned back over. Will let go of my arm, huh, I hadn't realized he still had his hand on it, that wasn't like me. "Alright, but it's a long story, and I'm hungry, let's get some food first."

* * *

 **Will's P.O.V**

I could not believe Nico had kept that in for so long. No wonder his nightmares were so bad. He had fallen asleep shortly after our talk and now had two blankets on him, yet still he shivered slightly. I sighed as I slipped another blanket on him, even though I knew he probably wouldn't need it. He sighed in his sleep and curled up into a ball. I admired the way the worry lines vanished, and I was reminded how young he was. A piece of his messy black hair fell in his face, and I pushed it behind his ear. Before I could stop myself, I leaned forward and kissed his forehead. He smiled in his sleep and I hope for once, he was having a good dream.

* * *

 **ok guys, i know it was short, but i hope you liked it. please R &R and thanks for everything love you guys doggirl212**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Doggirl212 here! OK, I REALLY love how much you guys like my SolAngleo fanfic. I was going to end it on the last one, but you guys wanted more, so I guess here you go! ;)**

 **Nico P.O.V**

I was finally allowed to leave the infirmary, but oddly I wasn't as happy as I thought I would be. I walked into the Hades cabin and stopped dead. Someone had painted the cabin hot pink. There were lace curtains and pictures of cats and flowery rugs. In short it was horrific.

"STOLLS!" I shouted, and heard laughter from behind the cabin. I ran out, but the Stoll brothers were long gone. Oh they were going to get it at dinner. When I walked back to the front of my terrible pink cabin, Will was waiting for me.

"You redecorated I see." Will was bighting his lip to keep from laughing

"Not one word about the cabin solace. Not. One. Word" I growled, and Will put his hands up in mock surrender

"I was going to ask if you wanted my help repainting your cabin, but I guess if you don't want my help,"

"I do" I said quickly, surprising myself. Sense when did I accept people's help? Will seemed surprised too, but he grinned

"Where should we start?" he asked. I looked around the terrible cabin.

"We should probably get rid of all the lace and cat pictures and thing like that." I decided

About an hour later, everything had been cleared out, and a couple of other kids had decided to help out as well. As I was bending down to open my second paint can, I felt something wet hit my neck. I reached back to touch it, and found that it was black paint. I spun around, to see Will grinning at me, holding a black paint brush, as if he was about to do it again. I jumped out of the way as he splattered paint were I had just been standing. Suddenly everyone was in a full out pain war. Paint flew through the air, hitting people and wall alike I waited until Will was distracted, then snuck up behind him, and dumped a whole bucket on his head. He froze and spun around grinning.

"Oh you're going to pay for that death boy." He said. For once I didn't oppose the nickname

"That is, if you can manage to hit a shadow solace" I grinned, before melting into the shadows along the wall, and popping up halfway across the room. He spun around, and flicked his paintbrush at me, but I disappeared again and popped up behind him. This went on until the walls were completely covered with paint, and we were just as much so. Everyone in the room was laughing, and trying to hit the others with paint, but for some reason Will was completely focused at getting me back.

"Missed." I called from across the room "Missed again. Oh that wasn't even close" I chided. He just laughed and swung were he had heard my voice last. Finally Will got a lucky shot and nailed me with some paint.

"Oh and the warrior goes down" I faked dying, much to Will's amusement. I couldn't remember the last time I had so much fun. Well actually I could, but Bianca had been alive then. Slowly the smile faded from my lips.

"What's wrong?" Will asked concerned

"Nothing" I snapped, but Will saw through that in an instant he grabbed my arm, and hauled me outside, away from the chaos.

"Tell me." I started to protest, but Will gave me a look, and I knew there was no getting out of this. I sighed

"I was thinking about Bianca" I muttered. Instantly Will's gaze softened

"I had a sister once to Nico" Will said, shocking me.

"What?"

"She was 8. My mom, well let's just say she wasn't around a lot. And when she was," he shuddered "It was not fun for us. One day, she was playing outside, and I was trying to cook lunch. I heard her screaming, and ran outside. But when I got outside, she wasn't there. I looked everywhere, but I never found her. My mom didn't care, so I left, and ended up here. Been here ever sense." His eyes were sad and had a faraway look in them. He turned back towards me. "Bad things happen to us a lot Nico. But friends help us through it." He smiled at me, and I felt myself smile back.

"Come on; let's go finish panting your cabin, before I dry"

I laughed, and followed Will back inside, felling like a big weight had been lifted. I wasn't alone. I had friends, and at the moment, that's all that mattered.

 **Ok, there it is. This is the last one I'm going to do for a while, but if you want more, feel free to PM me ideas. I didn't get them together because I felt like it would take months for Nico to actually admit that he likes Will, you know. Please review and tell me what you think. I know this chapter their a little OOC, but it was really hard to do it otherwise, and I really wanted to include the paint scene. Thanks for reading, R &R.**


End file.
